


A Hundred Ways to Feel - #26: Worship

by djAngelynn



Series: A Hundred Ways to Feel [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAngelynn/pseuds/djAngelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never felt more womanly than when he worshipped her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Ways to Feel - #26: Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adobochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/gifts).



> A/N: PWP written for the lovely Adobo-chan, in thanks for all the glorious smut she has been writing for my OTP mothership. Prompt taken from the list of my HitsuKarin drabble series.

Karin had always been the tomboy; the less feminine of the Kurosaki twins. She’s the fighter, who knows little of dresses and makeup, and cooking and sewing, and had more in common with the boys than the girls. Most times, she was comfortable in herself, but sometimes, when strangers compared her to Yuzu, she could not help but feel inadequate as a woman. It was a lingering insecurity, but one she still felt the sting of, nonetheless, no matter her age.

But when she was with Toshiro, none of that mattered. He took her as she was, loved her as she was, and when he worshipped her as he did now, she never felt more like a woman.

It was the way his lips covered her own, the way he nibbled at her bottom lip, and made her lose her mind by licking it soothingly after. It was the way he would trail his lips over her skin, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses as he went, lingering over the most sensitive of parts of her body, and made her burn for him.

It was the way his long fingers would brush over her heated skin, tracing patterns only visible to him, and made her writhe restlessly as she pressed herself to him.

It was the way his large, calloused hands would cup the swell of her breasts, gently kneading the tender flesh, the way his fingers would pluck at her nipples until they hardened into stiff nubs, the way he would cover a peak with the warmth of his mouth then blow cool air over the rosy tip, teasing her until she was dripping wet for him.

It was the way he would caress her between her thighs, stroking her until she reached a fever pitch, the way he would unerringly find the hidden jewel nestled between the folds, the way his fingers would circle and rub and tease until nothing existed but desire.

It was the way he would ease a finger so slowly into her clinging heat, watching her intently with his searing teal gaze as she gasped and thrust her hips against him, wanting more, wanting him.

It was the way he would lower himself onto his knees, this proud, strong warrior, and place a gentle kiss right there, and spread her open to his admiring and lustful gaze, and breathe in her scent while she squirms in his grasp, for she can never help but be embarrassed when he does that. It was the way he would take that bundle of nerves into his mouth, and suck on it, and lash at it with his tongue, and lap at the liquid proof of her desire, until she was teetering on the edge, and nearly incoherent with need.

It was the way he would hiss in pleasure as he buries himself in her welcoming warmth, the way he would roll and thrust his hips, hitting all the right places inside her, making her whimper as she struggled for breath.

It was the way he would whisper his love and devotion in her ear as she moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her nails biting into his muscled back as the heat and tension built until it was almost unbearable.

It was the way he would groan her name and pull her closer and bury his face in the crook of her neck as she falls apart in his arms, the way he shudders as he finds his release with her.

And afterwards, when he tucks her boneless and sated body at his side, teal eyes glowing with content and pride, her smile is satisfied and all woman as she lays her head on his chest and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
